Rise of the Defenders
by Spidey Viewer
Summary: It is the year 29XX and Brainiac has destroyed all the super heroes and now rules with Edwin Vancleef AKA Kaiki. They start creating super powered beings, but most of them escape. It is now up to Shadow Spider and the resistance to form the Defenders and stop them!
1. Prologue

Prologue - Death of Legends

It was a dark time. Most super heroes and members of teams like the Justice League and the Avengers were killed.  
Who's responsible for this, you might ask? He is the deadliest thing alive. He comes from the planet Krypton, like Superman. His name...is Brainiac.

A man in red and blue armor landed in a crystal lair and went to the computer with his comrades. His name, was Spider-Man. "Bruce, Stark, you got the time machine working?" The web slinger asked. "Working on it webs. Almost finished." Iron Man answered. Spider-Man then sensed danger. "Spider Sense is tingling! We gotta hurry!" Spidey exclaimed. "It's almost done, Peter." the Batman said.

Suddenly, big robots landed in the lair. Spidey activated his light sword (think of it as some kind of star wars light saber kind of sword.) "I'll hold them off!" Spidey said jumping into battle. And then, the portal opened. "Done!" Tony exclaimed. "Go on without me! I can't hold them off much longer!" Tony flew to the portal but was knocked down and the canister he was carrying got flung into the portal. Just then, a robot's leg stepped on him. "You will be going nowhere, Stark." Brainiac said. "Humanity shall be mine." He knocked away Batman. "Soldiers, Destroy the heroes." Brainiac commanded his minion robots. He then walked through the portal. The robots pointed through blasters at the 3 heroes. "Oh no..." Spidey said. "Stark? STARK! WAYNE!" Spidey tried waking his comrades up. Tony opened his eyes and whispered something into Spidey's ear, before he collapsed. Spidey looked towards the robots. They all aimed and fired.


	2. Chapter 1, Shadows of the Past

It is the year 29XX. People are living happily. Except for one thing. Mysterious kidnappings have been happening lately. Which leads us to the events of today.

Shadow Spider POV

I was swinging through the city of Skylight one day. Then I heard a scream. I followed that scream to an alley. I web swung to there and saw some robots attempting to kidnap a lady. Concentrating hard, I shot tendrils of shadows at them, destroying them. I walk to the lady and asked if she's alright. "Yes, thank you.." "You can call me Shadow Spider. Live to serve!" I then swung away.

Oh, you probably never heard of me. Name's Jack Strickland. But I'm known more popularly as the Sensational Shadow Spider! What? Never heard of me? Didn't expect you would. You're probably wondering 'who the heck is this guy? How did he become the Shadow Spider?' Well it started with a spider bite.

FLASHBACK - 1 year ago

I was walking home from school. It was the last day. FINALLY! "OW!" I felt a sharp pain on my hand and I looked and saw a black and white spider. It didn't look like any spider I've ever seen. It jumped off and scurried away. I then felt dizzy. Everything was spinning...I blacked out.

When I woke up and my eyes adjusted, I saw I was in a tube. "Wh-where am I? What's going on?" I saw some scientists working on computers on each side of the tube I was in. I then saw a man coming towards me. "Sir, subject SS is awake" One of the scientists said. "Where am I? How did I get here!? What's going on!?" I panicked. "Don't worry, young one. You are merely being experimented on. Oh excuse me, i forgot to introduce myself. I am Edwin Vancleef. I am the head of Vancleef Organizations and the most powerful organizations in the world. But in order to take over, we need an army. One you will be apart of." I tried breaking free. "Don't bother, it's no use. Those restraints are made of Adamantium. You'll never break out. Scientists, put him back to sleep." The scientists went back to their computers. "No! NO!" I broke out of the tube and ran for it. The scientists called over the loudspeakers. "All agents, Subject SS had broken out. Retrieve at all costs!" I saw the exit. But then robots got in my way. I then felt someone grab me and then next thing I know, I'm back in the city. I looked up and saw I was being held in a ship. I turned around and saw a man in tights with a skull on his chest. "I don't know who you are, but thank you!" I then ran off to my home. I think I heard him call out for me but I didn't care.

I eventually found my house. I went in and went to my room. I plopped down on my bed. "What a day." Wait a minute. I realized something. They said they were building an army and kidnapping people. I have to save those innocent people. But how? I'm not one of those superheroes from the 21st century. I mean what, if I just perform a hand motion a web will come out of my-"Whoa." I made a hand motion and a web came out. "That spider, when it bit me...it must've given me powers." I look to a photo of my superhero idol, Spider-Man. I then had an idea. I could be crazy, but it could save lives.

I got to work on my costume and soon it was complete. Black with red eyes and red lining connecting the spider logos. I put it on and jumped out the window. "look out, Skylight! Here comes Shadow Spider!"

End Flashback, present day.

So yeah, that's my origin story. With great power comes great responsibility. This is my gift. My destiny. Who am I? I'm Shadow Spider.


End file.
